


Christmas With Family

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Christmas Bianca Del Rio style, featuring Katya as the only sober queen left in the house and Trixie sleeping through it all.  Musings on family, Adore trying to make Bianca dance, and pure fluff.





	Christmas With Family

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca and Adore have spent several holidays together over the years, and while I can’t find the Instagram post right now, I know Katya has joined them.

Spending Christmas with their drag sisters is an experience all its own. Long past midnight finds queens draped over couches passed out and sleeping on the floor. Plates and empty glasses litter every available surface, a landscape of their own in the living room.

Bianca is watching Katya (sober and sleepy) play with photo editing apps on her phone, but is mostly distracted by Adore dancing a few feet away. The music is off, and she’s swaying in front of the bookshelves with a lazy smile. Every now and then, Bianca can just barely hear her humming in time to whatever song is playing in her head.

Katya finally tucks her phone in her pocket and works her way out from between Trixie’s out-flung arm and Mariah’s knee. “Witching hour,” she sighs, “Time for this hooker to go.”

”You’re welcome to stay, you know that.”

”Already called an Uber.  Hangover brunch?”

Bianca nods, surveying the room.  No one else besides the three of them seems to be conscious.  Despite the amount of alcohol she watched her drink, Adore manages to avoid the minefield of dishes as she continues to slowly twirl.

Katya makes her way over a tumble of cushions and Trixie’s legs for a hug.  “Thank you for hosting this debauchery, Bonnie Del Rico.”  The accompanying grin shows all of her teeth.  On anyone else, Bianca would have found it disturbing; on Katya’s face, it’s enthralling.

Adore waves in their general direction as they move towards the door.  Bianca is just unsteady enough on her feet that she accepts Katya’s arm for support in skirting a particularly precarious pile of plates.  

Turning around from closing the door, she leans on the side of the bookshelf and watches Adore dance her way over.  She stops right in front of Bianca, grabbing both hands and lacing their fingers together.

”What are you doing?” Bianca isn’t sure that her head is going to tolerate any sudden motion.

Adore’s eyes shine in the light reflected from the tree in the corner.  ”Dance with me, Willow.” 

Bianca lets herself be pulled away from the solid support of the bookshelf, listening to Adore hum as they sway.  Somewhere between the edge of the rug and the hallway, she loses track of time.  It feels like coming home, this Christmas with their friends.  Feels like family.

They’ve stopped dancing, and Adore folds her into an embrace, clumsy with inebriation and the need for sleep.  Bianca returns the hug, pressing their cheeks together.

”Come on, Delano.  Bed.  Sleep.”  She punctuates the words with a yawn before walking them slowly down the rest of the hallway and around the corner.

Bianca has just enough presence of mind left while holding Adore up to make sure their phones are plugged in and resets the security system before tipping them both onto the bed.  Adore’s eyes are already closed, but she slides over enough that Bianca can pull the duvet up.  

Sleep is rapidly approaching and she should probably set an alarm, but wine and the satisfaction of good company are weighing her body down.  Adore is a line of warmth at her side, head resting against Bianca’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, B.”  


End file.
